


Merry HanuChristmas!

by SmileDesu



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Hanukkah, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 09:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileDesu/pseuds/SmileDesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the last day of Hanukkah, and it's time for the Kaplan family to start preparing for Christmas, much to Teddy's surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry HanuChristmas!

Hanukkah was a peculiar holiday. Though if Teddy was honest with himself, he thought quite a few Jewish holidays were rather peculiar. It was the culture gap, he knew, and so kept his distance while he watched Billy and his family light all of the Hanukkah candles, indicating the beginning of the holiday's last day (which was actually tomorrow, as Billy once told him, something about the first star in the sky...).  
The youngest of the Kaplan boys complained about not being allowed to light the candles this year  _again_ , and the middle son was banned from doing so due to shenanigans that would've had the house burned if not for Billy's powers (a fact they chose to keep secret from the parents). Thus it was up to Billy and Jeff to light the two Menorahs. Rebecca was the one who said the small grace, and Teddy couldn't help but snort at the way Billy held one hand over his head, as he misplaced his Kippah.  
It was a good thing Tommy wasn't there that evening. He already gave Billy enough grief about such customs that made Billy look silly (apparently, Billy already cast several protective spells on both baby and Bar-Mitzva photo albums).  
  
All eight candles were soon lit, and Rebecca and both younger siblings sang something in Hebrew Billy refused to translate for Teddy (something about it being too high a register). Eldest Kaplan sibling in the meanwhile made his escape, joining Teddy in the living room.  
  
"Enjoyed the show?"   
  
"The special effects kept getting better every evening."  
  
Billy snorted and shook his head.   
"I want to say we finished with a 'bang', but... let's not?"  
  
"Let's. Instead, why not show me again how to spin that spinning-top on its head?" Teddy stuck his tongue a bit out between his lips and made a demonstrating motion with his hand.  
"I think I almost got it, just another flick of the wrist--"  
  
The mage gave his boyfriend a fond look, but finally shook his head.  
"I cannot teach him. The boy lacks patience."  
  
"But Master Yoda~!" Teddy whined, only to blink when Jeff called them both over to the parents' bedroom. Teddy figured the man needed help with something, but was quite surprised to see him struggling with two boxes, and - and a tree.  
  
"Billy, what...?" Teddy wondered, only to be rewarded with a blink and a shrug.  
  
"What does it look like to you?"  
  
A small pang ran through Teddy when he effortlessly picked up the tree Jeff barely managed to budge. It wasn't huge, but it had a nice shape, and would give the house a rather Christmasy feel, no doubt.   
When Teddy looked back at Billy, he had a rather goofy grin on his lips.  
  
"Are we going to decorate it?!"  
  
"Well, it  _is_  the last day of Hanukkah," Jeff commented. "Unless you boys would rather  _light it up_  instead?"  
  
Billy almost dropped the box he was holding at the terrified look on Teddy's face. It was so adorably funny...  
  
"Ok then." Jeff concluded and carried the other box to the living room where the tree was to stand.  
  
–  
  
The boys were in bed, Tommy still wasn't back, and the parents retreated for the night. That left Billy and Teddy free to sort through the ornaments in the boxes.   
Teddy did so with no small amount of glee, a fact that made Billy enjoy the activity more than he usually did.   
  
"You have really nice ornaments here." Teddy praised as he carefully re-wrapped a small statuette of a snow-fairy. "Don't suppose they're family hand-me-downs?" He asked carefully.  
Billy shook his head and scrunched his nose slightly.  
  
"Nah, it's not that long lasting a tradition."  
  
Teddy nodded and picked up a translucent purple ball. He looked through it at the still-lit Hanukkah candles on the table before lowering his gaze. Billy studied the almost forlorn expression Teddy wore, but said nothing, instead carefully untangling the chain of colorful lights that was to go around the tree.  
  
"You know, I didn't think I'd get to celebrate Christmas this year."  
  
The silent confession brought a stop to all movements and sounds. Billy stared at Teddy for a long moment, taking in the bashful, apologetic look and answering it with a mixture between annoyance and concern.  
  
"You should've talked to me sooner," Billy finally said after a moment's contemplation. "Then I could've calmed you down about this."  
  
"But I didn't think you celebrated it at all." Teddy tried again.   
  
"If we really didn't, then we'd have gotten something ready." Billy retorted.  
  
They would've, Teddy knew and felt his chest swelling.  
  
"Besides, why shouldn't we celebrate Christmas?" Billy asked and sounded quite sincere.   
  
"Because you're Jewish?"  
  
"So was Jesus."  
That got Teddy laughing, and Billy smiled. He pushed himself up, and took the long string of lights with him.  
  
"C'mon, we better hang at least these while the brats are asleep."  
  
Teddy wiped a tear from his eye and accepted the offered hand Billy reached out to him.  
  
–  
  
There was a sense of excitement Teddy already gave up on bubbling inside him. He held the end of the line while Billy took advantage of the fact the rest of the family was absent, and floated above the tree so he could hang the wire over it in a nice spiral. Teddy thought the pale blue glow that accompanied the act was a nice addition, and had to bite his tongue least he asked Billy to spell the tree. Knowing Billy, the only thing that would keep him from obliging was the amount of explanations they'd have to make, so Teddy kept that to himself to begin with.  
  
"Are we going to do more decorating?" He asked instead, and waited while Billy examined both tree and decorations.  
  
"Nah. But let's pick the ones we like for tomorrow, so the runts won't get them."  
  
Teddy snickered and kneeled down next to the boxes. He enjoyed Billy's commentary about the family traditions, and occasional complaint about his siblings. It didn't last for too long, though, and soon they fell into a silence that was comfortable enough for Teddy to ask what's been on his mind for a while.  
  
"So, uh. How come your family celebrates Christmas?" He finally asked and watched Billy's face intently. Billy seemed thoughtful, and the look in his eyes told Teddy there  _was_  a story behind it. He put aside the marching-band-bear ornament and settled a bit more comfortably, waiting for Billy to collect his thoughts.  
Finally Billy stopped fumbling with the decorations.  
  
"Well, I think it's pretty obvious we didn't get it from the grandparents. They were pretty conservative about that, though they grew lenient in recent years."  
  
Teddy nodded idly, mostly to show he was following. He did so with added interest and a small frown when Billy's face twisted momentarily into something not unlike pain.  
  
"I was in, what, first grade? And you know how kids are - they can be really mean. Nasty, even."  
  
Another nod was offered, because Billy looked like he needed the support. Billy then went on.  
  
"Well, one kid, for some reason, figured out 'Kaplan' was a Jewish name. And he called me out on it, naturally - in front of the whole class."  
  
Teddy's fists clenched, but he said nothing, instead listening in silence when a somewhat detached look settled in Billy's eyes.  
  
"He said-" Billy licked his lips. "He said we don't celebrate Christmas because Santa hates us."  
  
"What?!" Teddy exclaimed. Billy held a finger to his lips, motioning him to keep quiet. He then leaned back on his hands, legs folded between his body and the boxes.   
  
"Yeah. Must've picked it up somewhere, I don't know. And of course, as soon as I get back home mom  _instantly_  knows something's wrong and gives me the third degree about it--"  
  
Teddy let out a tiny snicker despite himself. The mental image was too easy to come up with.  
  
"So both she and dad talked about it." Billy continued, and a small smile tugged at his lips as he recalled obviously happier events. "They sat me down for a talk. Told me Santa doesn't hate us-"  
  
"Because he doesn't exist?" Teddy tried carefully, only to have Billy snort back.  
  
"Ted, please. You're talking about the man who made me believe in Asgard."  
  
"Right, I forgot. Norse nerd."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
They laughed for a moment, and then Billy carried on with his story.  
  
"Anyway, they said he doesn't hate us, and he'd even bring us presents on Christmas that year."  
  
Teddy's brows went up.  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yep." Billy nodded and tilted his head. "It was the first time we celebrated. Got a tree, baked gingerbread-men, the works. I was so excited on Christmas-eve, I couldn't sleep."  
His voice dropped to something softer, and a warm look settled in his eyes.   
"So of course, when I heard a sound coming from the living-room, I went to check."  
  
Teddy leaned a bit forward, curious.  
  
"It was my first time seeing a Santa up-close." Billy admitted with slightly hunched shoulders. "The red suit, hat, big boots, even a fake belly. He 'ho ho ho'd at me with a bag of presents over his shoulder, and I could see some of the stuff I wanted to Hanukkah that year but couldn't get. I was  _so_  excited."  
  
Teddy smiled fondly and kept watching Billy as he recalled the feelings from that night.  
"So?" He urged gently then. "Who  _was_  it?"  
  
Billy snorted softly. "Dad, who else?" He shrugged with a laugh.  
"I was so disappointed when I figured it out, I was about to cry." He said and held a hand against the side of his face, leaning forward against an upraised knee. "Started throwing a tantrum, but dad, he didn't lose his cool. He had a background story ready all along."  
  
"That does sound like him." Teddy laughed. "This is going to be good."  
  
Billy nodded, his hand back on the floor and a grin on his lips.  
"Yeah. He told me he was going to forgive me for that one outburst because I was  _such_  a good boy that year--"  
  
"Were you?"  
  
"How should I remember, I was six." Billy retorted, but quickly went on.  
"Anyway, he said he'd tell me a secret - the top-secret secret of the Santa-Corps."  
  
Teddy had a hard time not laughing too loudly to disturb the other family members. "Seriously?!"  
  
"That's basically a quote, by the way." Billy sighed. "But it worked, so I was all ears. Dad went on about how Santa doesn't really deliver his presents on his own. He asks parents world-wide to deliver them for him, and dad was that year's neighborhood Santa."  
  
"And you ate it up."  
  
"I was  _six_." Billy growled back. "But I did ask him why we never celebrated Christmas before."  
  
"And? What did he say to that?" Teddy asked and seemed torn between curiosity and amusement. Billy was such a precious child...  
  
"He said I finally proved myself worthy that year."  
  
"And you beli-"  
  
"One more time and I'm zapping you, Teddy."  
  
"Right. You were six. Adorable, silly six-"  
  
Billy picked up discarded pieces of wrapping paper and threw them at Teddy.  
  
"Ow."  
  
"You show some respect to the Santa-Corps!" Billy laughed, only to settle down the next moment. "I was so happy when he told me that, I started crying."  
  
Teddy put the paper aside and moved to sit next to Billy, his arm circling the other's shoulders.  
  
"Not only did Santa not hate us, but my dad was the coolest ever - is what I thought."  
  
"Dork."  
  
"Jerk."  
  
"And since then, you celebrated Christmas?" Teddy asked, nuzzling against the side of Billy's head as though that mock-hostile exchange never happened. Billy in response leaned closer against him, his hand resting over Teddy's thigh.  
  
"Well, it was unfair towards me to stop it, and I wasn't an only child."  
  
"So they passed it on."  
  
"Yep." Billy grinned. "They could afford the festivities and extra gifts, and it's a holiday that in its modern incarnation preaches love on Earth and all that, so why not?"  
  
"Hey, it works in Japan!" Teddy snickered, only to turn serious the next moment. His expression for a moment was somewhat grim, but it softened the next moment.  
"Your parents are awesome, by the way."  
  
Billy's face split into a grin. "Aren't they?!" He exclaimed before reaching for the ornaments again.  
"Ok, we stalled enough. Let's stash the ones we want and hit the sack."  
  
Teddy followed suit, collecting a handful of the precious heirlooms-to-be. He stared at the tree, and then turned towards the flickering light of the Hanukkah candles. It was a peculiar tradition, he concluded, and answered Billy's curious gaze with a sincere, albeit sober smile.  
  
"I'm glad I came to live with your family."  
  
Billy blinked, but soon enough smiled back.  
"Me too. I really am." He replied, and stayed as close as he could to Teddy while they made their getaway.


End file.
